jos_houtsma_gedichtenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Heel precies
Suk-trio op vliegtuigtrap Het Suk-trio bekijkt met exact het door de Socialistische Eenheidspartij vereiste mengsel van milde verbazing en onlust het kapitalistische dringen en drijven, de ontucht van de markt die voor hun ogen wordt bedreven. Deze ochtend is ondanks zon en wind en het geruststellende ronken van motoren, vrij angstaanjagend. Morgen echter, morgen, in de stille concertzaal, met het strijk- licht op de instrumenten, zal de hars hun van de snaren stuiven wanneer ze Beethoven kastijden. Jasnaja Poljana Over een lage dijk, langs populieren, lopen zij in de gele, gele zomer tot aan het lage witte huis, het lage witte huis in de weidse steppe: Rilke en Lou Andreas-Salomé bezoeken graaf Leo Tolstoj. In hun kelen kittelt, al ver voordat zij aankomen, het hooi van onbeschaamde jeugd en wellust, dat hun wrede hart so unergründlich maakt voor de bejaarde graaf – die op zijn beurt hun ook al snel, met de signalen van zijn echtelijke onmin, het geschreeuw, het slaan met deuren, auf die Nerven gaat. Vase femme 'De vrouw is een vaas' zegt Picasso tegen de duiven, en hij maakt haar kleine zelfingenomen mond, haar lachende ogen, de bolle wangen. Hij maakt het kleine met citrusschijven versierde Baedeker-voorhoofd. 'De vrouw is een vaas', zegt Picasso. 'Dat wel.' Hij drinkt, en hij rookt een sigaret. En hij werkt. Hij werkt van de ochtend tot in de middag, van de middag tot laat in de avond. Vingeroefening “Ravel, not my piece of cake,” denkt Strawinsky. "Maar toch..." Uit zijn oorhoek luistert hij. “Hm, ja, niet gek, ja, wel te gebruiken.” Hij trekt de piano erbij. Terwijl de parkiet in zijn kooi op de tralies bijt, haalt hij het weefsel eerst uit, dan zet hij het heel precies weer verkeerd in elkaar. ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Verder naar Téologos 1. Zwanen van Nederland 2. Cyclisme 3. Je minnaar is van papier 4. Oldenburger wal 5. Onkenbaar 6.In plechtig voorjaarszonlicht 7. Zomer in de stad 8. Botshol 9. Vier uur 10. Met grote hanenpoten 11.De duivenmelker 12. Overtocht 13. Het bestiaire 14. Reizigster 15. Vlieguren 16. Gedaan uit liefde 17. Het boek van de wereld 18. Linkerhand 19. Zeven zuilen 20. Emblemata 21. Centrifuge 22. Zakelijk 23. Van bovenlicht naar bovenlicht 24. Goed, goed 25. Spleen 26. Seizoenen 27. Door de Syrische sneeuw 28. Heel precies 29. Téologos 30. Enter the Dragon 31. Zuchtend 32. De ballade van Roodborstje Pik 33. No Chamber Music 34. Lady Madonna 35. Break on through 36. Yoko 37. Zwanen 38. De wereld is in wezen doodeenvoudig 39. Eenzaamheid 40. Istanboel 41. Causeries Goethesques 42. Venetiaanse epigrammen 43. Definitely Chinese 44. Agenda 45. Aspiraties 46. Points de vue 47. Basia 48. Artemis Revisited 49. Abendrot 50. Zelf gevoeld 51. Palermo 52. Petrarca koning van de nacht 53. Mystieke vissers 54. Goden 55. De vloermat van uw gouden haren 56. Er trekt een diepe rilling door de dijken 57. Dienstbaarheid 58. Determinisme 59. Blues 60. Sjibbolets 61. Dames enkelspel 62. In dit nieuwe jaar 63. Plopsa 64. Op reis 65. Waarschijnlijk dreigt het droog 66. Remises 67. Prinsjesdag 68. Onder de iep 69. De ultieme ober 70. Als kool, als peen 71. Meer gedichten 72. Vertalingen